On Love
by Shonashee
Summary: While Henry talks to Jasper, Ray and Charlotte have a discussion of their own. / / Set during 'I Know Your Secret.'


**A/N: This is really short, but the idea was stuck in my head. Plus, it was either writing this or doing college apps, so I think we all know what wins out in priority here. Set in 'I Know Your Secret.'**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

"Never thought I'd be stuck in the closet _again_ ," Ray attempted to joke.

Charlotte ignored him, looking to be contemplating something important.

"Uh, Earth to Charlotte?" Ray said.

She jumped, and then stared at him. "You didn't react this badly when I found out," Charlotte said.

Ray snorted and shrugged. "Uh, _yeah_. You figured it out. You were smart. Jasper's...not. The only reason he knows is because Henry slipped up."

Charlotte frowned, but realized she didn't exactly have any proof to refute his point. Besides, Ray had made his annoyance with Jasper pretty clear in the past. Nothing she said would have changed his mind. Jasper was an….acquired taste. Once Ray got to know him, Charlotte was sure, he would like the boy.

Well, would have. Since they were going to erase Jasper's memory and all.

"I guess, but still," Charlotte insisted.

Before she could say anything further, he opened the door just enough to let the blaster side out and pointed it. She could see his finger on the trigger.

"Ray!" Charlotte hissed, pulling him back into the closet. From over his suited shoulder, she could make out Henry pushing him from the other side as well. She huffed as the door closed.

"I almost had it!" Ray whined.

"You know Henry's not going to let you do it," Charlotte smugly said.

"Well, then he'll lose his job." Ray crossed his arms and leaned back on the door.

"See, that's what I mean. When I found out, you hired Henry back." Charlotte mimicked his pose, leaning on the bins Henry kept in his closet. "You didn't even know what you were going to do with me yet."

"I could have still erased your brain," Ray replied.

"Henry wouldn't have let you do it then, and he won't let you do it to Jasper now." Charlotte huffed. "That's just the kind of guy he is."

"He loves this job."

"He loves us more."

Ray paused. Charlotte could see it dawning on him that she was right. Henry would rather give up his job than see anything happen to anyone he cared about. He almost quit when Dr. Minyak had kidnapped her to use against them. She remembered that tearful conversation rather well. And now that Jasper could lose his memories, his entire life, Charlotte knew what Henry would ultimately decide. His oldest friend, _her_ oldest friend (for it had been Jasper who had brought them all together), and everything they shared - Henry would never let that go.

Maybe life would be different now. Maybe Henry would quit and Ray wouldn't change his mind. Maybe she'd have to hold Henry's hand to stop his quivering every time they walk past Junk N' Stuff on their way to the movies. Maybe Jasper would always feel guilty every time Captain Man showed up on the news or Piper held a Man Fans meeting.

But Charlotte was also sure that as much as Henry loved them, Ray loved _him_. Ray wouldn't let Henry go, and it had nothing to do with him being a good sidekick. It had everything to do with the fact that Ray had found a family through them. There weren't exact words for it (brother? uncle?), but it was family nonetheless. Ray's own childhood and strained relationship with his father was no secret in the Man Cave. Getting to live his own youth out through Henry was naturally what he had turned to.

Ray may be a bit jealous of Jasper at the moment, and protective of the family he had built for himself, so he was acting out a bit. But Charlotte knew Ray wouldn't hurt the boy at the end of the day. And having people be there for him and not at arm's length was something Ray wouldn't give up. Even if he fired them, Charlotte had no doubt that Ray would be blowing up her phone in no time at all with texts asking how she and Henry were doing.

Charlotte saw Ray open his mouth to say something, but before he could, she heard Henry shout for them to come out. Ray whirled around, readying the brain eraser once more as he stepped out, looking militant. Charlotte rolled her eyes at his near theatrics.

"Show time," she murmured in amusement to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, that's all. I know it's short, but I needed to deal with feelings for a bit. A few people liked my more non-ship fics, so I'm trying to write a bit more of those. I also feel like I need to step out of my comfort zone of writing solely romance anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review. :)**


End file.
